Heaven for Queers
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Levi does something to soothe the tears in Hange's heart. Their romance is not a Cinderella story. In the time they live in, there are no happy endings. Still, can love exist even when humanity cease to exist? One shot, completed. For Ester. You are welcomed to read and leave a review even if you are not Ester.


**Heaven for Queers**

**Author's Note: To Beloved Ester. Do keep your promise to become a doctor. I'm keeping mine to be a writer. I hope with this story you will be able to be motivated when things get tough. Also, let this story be a milestone for the both of us as friends. This is how much I have grown as a writer to be. I won't lose to you so you can't give up either!**

**Thank you for being an awesome friend ^^**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hange had a headache but it was not comparable to the hurt she had in her heart. It pained her to watch her 'friends' die. Not only that, she was helpless when it came to avenging them. They did nothing wrong and yet fate did not pardon them for their existence.

Levi merely held her closer. Given, his arms were a tad shorter but they were strong enough to slay more than a few dozen titans at least five times larger than he was. Hange's pain was something he would be able to carry. The weight of sins, murder and blood on his hands were something he learnt to get over so many years ago.

Only, now they were older. The first time he saw her he never thought it would be possible to love a human. The line between love and hate was so fine and undistinguished that it was easily overlooked. If Levi had never met her, he might have mistaken his obsession with titans for a twisted romance.

The scientist had wormed her way into his dark heart in a hopeless world. Somehow her insanity had saved him. Her hatred for those unsightly creations rivaled Levi's initially. He never took notice of her. It was the same dark and cheap soul that everyone else had. It was a matter of survival, nothing more.

However when she began to see them in a different light, Levi begin to take interest. How she put her life out selflessly and devoted her entire existence into doing something so completely different from what she did was what captivated Levi. She was a radiant ray of hope in his dark eternity.

Even when her initial experiments provided fruitless, Levi found himself being motivated to fight even harder. It was no longer a matter of self-preservation. It was more than that. It was meaningful. He fought because he could. The lives of the people he thought he was protecting by putting his neck out to slay as many titans everyday became less important. After all they were safe within the walls and even if he did not do so, the titans will not enter the walls so easily. There will be others who are willing to play the roles of heroes everywhere. His participation did not make a difference.

Levi woke up to the cruel truth of life. He was not saving humanity. There were no humans within the wall worth saving. There never was hope within the fortress they built. The one who made him realize that was the woman who persisted and went against the accepted beliefs to fulfill her dreams. She dreamt of coexisting when all others could only think of elimination.

Humans were ugly creatures. Levi hated them with passion. Humanity was a word meant for those who had a heart. He only knew of a few people who had that. One of them was Hange. The rest of the human population can get eaten by titans for all he cared.

"Hange…" he whispered. Her eyes were swollen and red. There were only dry hiccups in place of the tears that ran dry. Her eyes may have given in with the giving but never her heart. To be human meant having a heart full of tears. Levi knew how that was. The passing of his comrades is not uncommon in his job scope. However it does not get easier with time. In fact, it becomes harder. Sometimes Levi felt he was going to crack under the pressure of the guilt. That was when Hange came in.

"Why?" she croaked out.

Levi had no answer to that. He only knew that whoever that was had to be an enemy of humanity but not necessarily mankind. There was a difference and Eren that fool had shown him just that.

Gentle lips pressed against chapped ones. Hange did not make indications of responding to the little sign of affection. Levi knew she would probably not respond with the blush she usually did. Arms around Hange tightened, giving the queer scientist a sense of comfort. She needed it.

Closing her eyes, Hange allowed the strong arms to sweep her away. Even with eyes closed, Hange knew where they were headed. It was a secret that none of the Survey Corps members knew.

Beneath that cleanliness freak, was a romantic man. He was returning to the place he grew up in. It was completely opposite of what Levi normally accepted. The place was run down and the streets were filled with grim but it was homely. Hange loved how the musky scent of the underworld society lingered. It comforted her.

Not many people knew of Levi's secret. They only knew he was extremely particular with cleanliness but no one bothered to know why. Everyone in the Survey Corps had a little eccentric side to them. They were all queers that had been outcast by the society who dubbed themselves human.

Survey Corps had the wings of freedom on their uniform and many would assume it as a symbol of hope. However, to Levi and Hange and those in the Survey Corps it meant death. The wings constantly reminded them of how the angels would come to claim them. It was a romantic death.

Levi grew up in the slums and was used to the filth. It reflected him as a person. He lived wild and free until Erwin caught him and brought him into a cage he could not escape from. Everyone was an enemy. Filth was intolerable because Levi would let down his guard. The neat freak side of Levi was a reminder to himself that should he let down his guard at any time he will be dead.

Hange only understood that when Levi brought her over to his secret hideout they spend their private time alone.

The door clicked shut. There was no need to lock it as nobody would steal. There was nothing to steal.

Hange's eyes fluttered open. Levi had drawn the curtains shut. She waited for him to make the first move. It was a game they always played.

The shirt and jacket were discarded. Hange moved her own fingers to do the same. Her eyes raked over the lean form. Several scars from the older battles made Hange shudder in excitement. Levi took the chance to rake his eyes over the scientist. They had done this enough times to memorize which scars were old and which ones were new.

Hange recognized an eight inch scar running up Levi's right arm to his back. That was from an old sparring session gone wrong. The blade had broken halfway, embedding itself into Levi's shoulder. Hange had been witness to that.

Likewise, Levi recognized the cross shaped scar right beneath Hange's elbow. Back in those days, training was tougher than now. That probably explained the higher percentage of people surviving from years ago as compared to now. That was nothing compared to the titan bite mark on Hange's left hip.

Undressing fully, Levi took his time to study Hange while she observed him in a similar fashion. Hange noticed a few yellow bruises on Levi's ankle. Also, there were first degree burns on his wrist. She frowned.

Levi spotted the fingernail scratch trails on the back of Hange's shoulders. Some on the crescent shaped cuts were open and bleeding. He frowned. Hange had a tendency of inflicting pain on herself when she was distraught. He hated it.

Still, it was a rule that neither of them were to speak of what they know. Tongues danced to music only they could hear. No words were exchanged. Hands occupied themselves with each other's heat. Hange knew all the places Levi loved to put his hands. Levi knew likewise how Hange found his biceps arousing.

Soon enough, chapped lips became kiss swollen. Breathing proved to be challenging from the lack of oxygen but neither would yield. Hange was always more confident in holding her breath when kissing because she was calmer by nature but Levi always found ways around it.

When a sly thigh wedged in between Hange's legs, Levi smirked at his victory when she gasped. Hange knew Levi would do anything to win and she let him but not without a challenge.

Swept away by Levi's pace, Hange found it increasingly difficult to maintain her focus. Her mind kept blurring between the sorrow and the pleasure. It was difficult to grieve in ecstasy and Levi was doing a decent job making sure the sorrow was the last thing on Hange's mind.

Titans were forgotten and the only thing in their eyes was each other. Levi felt the familiar heat coiling inside of him. Humanity can be damned for all eternity. At that moment, Levi felt himself snap back to something more primal. Humanity was stripped down to its bare core where the innate desire to monopolize took over him.

Hange felt her fight break. Submission eased its way into her system. She welcomed Levi into her heat in a way only she could. She knew how to drive him insane and tear that human mask away. She wanted him to lose control of himself. He needed it as much as she did. No more fake nicety and deceitful future. It was only the present in sight when the heat claimed them.

The proud battle cries of warriors in love came as rough and indecent but neither of them cared. The world can be damned before them. Their throes of passion were rough like animals.

Hange bit Levi and drew first blood while Levi slammed back into her home making her scream. Her throat could have been torn out with that volume but he could not care less. The pleasant sting on his left shoulder drew out a smirk as he picked her up and pulled her down. Gravity did its thing and when contact was made, Hange threw her head backwards. Levi knew the best way to drive her to her death. The devilish man smirked. It was not uncommon for him to tease her halfway.

She was frustrated when he refused to move. Gravity held them tightly together as he rested on her sweet spot inside her. The overwhelming sensation elicited tears from the over wrung tear ducts. Frustrated with no means of moving the vice like grip on her hip, Hange was reduced to begging.

"Please…"

Levi felt the urge to dominate her rise. "That's not what I taught you…" he whispered hotly into her ear. Shivers wrecked her pleasure abused body and it satisfied him to see results.

"Levi!"

The smirk on his face grew wider. "That's not it." He deliberately shifted a little. The friction threw all of Hange's pride out of the window.

"Please Mister Ackerman… won't you buy the soul of a poor girl tonight?"

Levi smiled, satisfied. The way Hange's tongue curled over how she pronounced "Mister Ackerman" sent shivers down his spine. It was the only thing that got under his skin and makes him lose all rationality.

Levi pounded her into the bed and urged Hange to scream out his name as they hit high heavens.

Smothered by the heat, Hange and Levi struggled to get their lungs accustomed to oxygen. Getting down from the high was never easy but the afterglow was always worth it.

Hange felt her eyelids getting heavier. Unable to hold them up for much longer she took a last glance at Levi who was brushing the stray strands of hair from obscuring her face. A faint smile made it to her face as the barely audible words reached her lover.

"Thank you…"

When Hange had fallen asleep Levi decided to follow suit. Leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, Levi whispered two words that were needed to make the woman smile in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the title and the lack of smut scenes. I really can't do smut like that without a story. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. For the rest of you reading this and do not happen to be Ester, you have my thanks. Do leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
